Confession (L
Plot Logan forces a confession at gunpoint from the man suspected of murdering Sergeant Max Greevey and, in the process, endanger's Stone's prosecution. Logan is also faced with breaking in a new partner, Sergeant Phil Cerreta Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurrng cast * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * Tanya Berezin as Arraignment Judge Rosalyn Lenz * Sam Gray as Trial Judge Manuel Leon Guest cast * Vyto Ruginis as Daniel Magadan, Jr. * Daniel von Bargen as Defense Attorney Lambrusco * Val Avery as Daniel Magadan, Sr. * Nicolas Coster as Morgan Stern * Karen Shallo as Marie Greevey * Peter Crombie as Howie Neffer * Joe Mantello as Public Defender * Joe Spataro as Vince * Kevin Hagan as McAnally References References Quotes :Marie: out the window while on the phone with Logan What is this? :Logan: Marie? :Marie: frightened Mary, Mother of God!! :his car, Max gets shot; Marie screams over the phone :Logan: Marie?! Marie?!! MARIE!!! ---- "Max is dead. I accept it. But I’ll never accept it, you know?" : - Mike Logan "Maybe threaten his old lady'... too bad he didn't take that route. Marie would have kicked his ass!''" : - '''Donald Cragen "Technically, Mr. Magidan, you have been convicted of Murder in the First Degree, which is reserved for the killing of a Police Officer in the line of duty. The death penalty, having been ruled unconstitutional by the Court of Appeals in Albany, renders me powerless to sentence you to the punishment you so richly deserve. Therefore, this court sentences you to twenty five years to life imprisonment. The People have requested the strictest possible limitations on any possibility of parole, and I see no reason to disagree." : - Judge Manuel Leon "Hey, Detective. Ever hear of the seven stages of grief?" "No" "The first one's denial" "I'm fine." : - Dr. Elizabeth Olivet and Mike Logan "No, I don’t feel responsible. I feel incredibly...angry. (Sarcastically.) That one of your 'seven stages'? (Olivet nods.) Great." : - Mike Logan Background information and notes * Actor Paul Sorvino joins the cast as Sergeant Phil Cerreta. * Actress Carolyn McCormick makes her first appearance as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet. * In this episode we see the death of Max Greevey, but the actor who played him, George Dzundza, had already left the series. He was played by a stunt double, who could only be seen in the shadows and from the back. * This is the first and only time that we see Max Greevey's wife, Marie. She is played by Karen Shallo. * Max Greevey is one of only three cast members who has been killed off in an episode. ADAs Claire Kincaid (played by Jill Hennessy) and Alexandra Borgia (played by Annie Parisse) are the other two characters. All the others either resigned or were transferred from their respective positions. * This episode seems to be based on the Oreste Fulminante case. In 1982, the 11-year-old stepdaughter of Oreste Fulminante was murdered in Arizona. Later, Fulminante was incarcerated for an unrelated miscellaneous charge. While in prison, Fulminante met Anthony Sarivola, his cellmate who was also a confidential informant for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Sarivola offered Fulminante protection from "tough treatment" in prison in exchange for a confession to the murder of Fulminante's stepdaughter. Fulminante argued that the confession was invalid because it was coerced and he would have said anything to protect his own life. The confession was allowed in the first trial, but considered inadmissible in the appeal because of the confession was allegedly coerced. (Source: ). In the episode Detective Mike Logan almost loses his job, because he coerced Greevey's killer into a confession. * The episode name "Confession" is also used for the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit tenth season episode, "Confession". * It is revealed years later in the episode "Betrayal" that Dr. Olivet carried on an affair with Det. Logan during his therapy sessions Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes